Chet
Chet is a contestant from Survivor: Caramoan and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: Caramoan In his first season, Chet competed in Survivor: Caramoan. He was originally placed on the orange Gota tribe, labelled the 'Fans' tribe. At the beginning of the game, he formed an alliance and Final Two deal with Lorenzo. When they lost the first immunity challenge, the boys wanted to eliminate Jorja for her perceived weakness in challenges. At camp, the more social and physical players of the tribe formed their own alliance and planned on sending home Chet. At tribal council, the majority alliance got their wish and he was voted out after 3 days. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia Not wanting to be a first boot this time around, Chet started Survivor: Indonesia on the orange Matahari tribe and open to making multiple alliances. He formed an alliance of four with Clay, Shilpa and Luke, having a majority in such a divided tribe. When they lost the first immunity challenge, the alliance of four agreed that the biggest targets were those who competed with people from the other tribe in their original season. Chet's alliance voted for Brittany, who played in Vanuatu with Frankie, and she was sent home. They were given a break by winning the next immunity challenge but proceeded to lose the next two. Now feeling more confident, the alliance was prepared to strike in the minority. Xavier, who was on the bottom of the tribe, told Chet and his alliance about how Mary was trying to rally castaways to get rid of Shilpa. This scared their alliance and when they lost the next immunity challenge, Mary was voted out. Kate-Lyn, who had joined their alliance not too long ago started to form an alliance of women, which ended up having the majority. Chet was on the outs but was spared when Taylor was seen as more of a threat and was sent home. At this point, a tribe switch occurred and Chet stayed on Matahari with Xavier, Shilpa and Kimberly and were joined by Bulan members Benjamin, Tatianna, Laurie and Alexander. Noticing their was a 4-4 split between original tribe boundaries, Chet tried to convince one of Bulan to join their side. Tatianna was already feeling confident and joined Matahari, where they all agreed she was at the bottom of their alliance but was useful for now. The new Matahari tribe won the first two immunity challenges, but lost the third. Tatianna became more popular with Shilpa and Kimberly which in turn left Chet feeling more isolated. When tribal council came, he voted for Laurie knowing Bulan was the target but Benjamin was instead voted out. Chet was giving a saving grace by making it to the merge. Tatianna, knowing she was on the bottom of the alliance she created with Matahari members, flipped back to Anastasia and Evelyn whom she had an alliance with. Wanting to make amends and not paint a target on his back, Chet aligned with Laurie and Alexander who he previously had no connection to. The three agreed that Evelyn was one of Tatianna's closest allies and decided on voting for her if she couldn't win individual immunity. At tribal council, the three voted for her. What Chet's new alliance didn't know was the formation of a powerful alliance of six which Tatianna had a say in. They wanted to get rid of Chet, who they believed had played a great game so far. In a 6-3-3-1 vote, Chet was sent home and made the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Clay to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *In both of his seasons, Chet was on an orange tribe and only ever voted for women. Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways